Voices
by Kirux
Summary: Once, he had sung to find the one he loved the most. Now; she would do the same. Usagi x Seiya *NO* Mamo-chan bashing. T for whatever the future may hold. Dead as of 11/3/11.
1. They Start to Sound

A/N: So this is my first attempt at Sailor Moon fanfictions. I love BSSM to itty bitty bits, and out of all the seasons Stars is by far my favourite. I will be goin along mostly with the anime here, but at times I will make reference to the manga, or even the Starlight based PGSMs (this will show when i start to encorperate more songs into the work).  
This IS Seiya x Usagi (have not decided on Seiya's final gender yet) but there is NO Mamo-chan bashing. I am basing my Mamo/Seiya choice on an essay I read, which I will link to in my profile.  
Please be gentle with me, I know right now this is starting slow, and mostly filler, but it's the start of my idea and I would greatly enjoy feed back.  
Kirux

* * *

  
Voices  
Chapter One: They Start to Sound

* * *

"Odango...I'm glad you got your boyfriend back," Seiya's smile was false and sad.

"It's because you were with me, Seiya, that I could hang in there," I smiled back sweetly.

"Odango...I'll never forget you," His blue eyes stared into mine, and I saw him hurting. I knew that I was hurting him more, but this is the way it had to be, right?

"Yes, we'll be friends forever!" I exclaimed with feign naivety.

"Oh come on!" He sighed exasperated.

"I like that one," Taiki stated with a small laugh.

"She didn't get it..." Ami sighed.

"No, she didn't," Makoto scratched the back of her head.

"Whats' that Ami-chan?" I turned to the genius, pretending to be upset and lost.

"Usagi you're slow, aren't you?" Minako asked seriously.

"About what?" I turned to her, stomping my foot.

"It's obvious!" Rei exclaimed.

"I'm asking because I didn't get it!" I almost cringed when I saw Seiya look down sadly.

"You wont get it your whole life!" the fire senshi shouted.

"Oh please! You're nasty Rei-chan!" I yelled at her, and everyone broke into laughter for a few moments.

"Okay, let's go," Kakyuu-hime stated calmly.

"Mamoru-san," Seiya stared down Mamo-chan, who until this point had been silent, "protect her. It's words from some guy..."

"I understand," the green jacket clad man gave my shoulder a squeeze as he nodded.

"Bye...Odango" with that there was a flash and the Seiya I knew turned into his normal form, Sailor Star-Fighter.

"Take care," Star-Maker smiled at us, with her tradition all knowing grin.

"See you!" Star-Fighter's voice and eyes still carried that heavy sadness that broke my heart.

"Thank you very much!" Kakyuu-hime said with a bow.

"Bye-bye!" Star-Healer said with a wave of her hand, as nonchalant as ever.

"I won't forget you," Makoto nearly sobbed.

"Have a pleasant trip," Ami closed her eyes as she smiled to hide her tears.

"Please come see us anytime!" Minako invited, rather then beg them to stay as she truly wanted.

"We'll be expecting you!" I didn't run over to her. I didn't throw my arms around that beautiful soldier I had become so fond of over the past few months. I didn't cry, I didn't yell or scream or plead with them. I stayed by Endymion's side, ever steady.

"Good-bye," said Rei, the only one of us actually able to say words that contained such finality.

Later that evening I stood in that park with Mamoru, gazing up at the starry sky. So many thoughts in my mind, not knowing how to sort them all out. There were things I needed to know. Things about myself and my life; present and future.

"Mamo-chan?" I looked up at my long time boyfriend.

"Yes?" the older man looked down at me quizzically.

"Do you love me?" I knew the answer already.

"Yes," he said flatly.

"Really?" I knew he did I his own way but...

"Yes," he confirmed once again.

"Like how?" I needed to know how, why, and how much Mamoru loved me.

"Why so suddenly?" the prince of Earth looked down with a smile, assuming I was regular silly Usagi.

"Please...like how?" I felt the tears well up.

"Let's see...it feels wonderful to be with you," he smiled affectionately as I clung to his arm. I flashed him a smile and leaned my head against his chest, staring out into the open night sky. The stars twinkled at me tauntingly. Somewhere out in that vastness the reason I was asking all this was staring back.

* * *

It had been several months since Chaos had been sealed away. Life was back to normal, everyone was normal, well, as normal as they could be. Makoto still pined for Taiki. Minako and Luna (though she would never admit it) would often be caught sighing about Yaten. And myself, I was still with Mamo-chan, though my heart wasn't truly in it anymore.

Mamoru wasn't a bad boyfriend, in fact his brush with death had made him more caring, devoted, and loving. He would take me out to diners often, and buy me lots of cute outfits and sweets. I played along, day after day, yet every night I found myself laying in bed, my CD player on repeat as I gazed upon the stars in the sky. My mind drifts as I listen to his voice...and the words float into my mind.

*"_Kinou a n nani yasashiku temo  
__Ima doro aitsunou denonaka  
__Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
__Aa kimi wo tsure saritai"*_

I wanted you to take me, or for you to stay here. I never wanted to be parted like this. I bury my head into my arms and cry, like I have every night since then. I cry harder than I ever did when Mamo-chan was gone. It was a message to me, it always had been, this song anyways. I had always felt it when he sang it. I stayed like that, that voice calling out to me, as I fell asleep. As I drifted off as vague sense of an idea washed over me.

The next morning I woke with a gasp as my mind drifted to the night before. His voice, his song, his message...If it worked for him, who's to say it couldn't work for me?

I sat at my mirror, perplexed. But how would Tsukino Usagi ever get into the position to project a message through song anyways? I do not possess the same idol skill set as Minako. Maybe...if I asked her for help...I sighed and set my brush down. Then I'd have to explain all this to her, and with her big mouth there's no way she'd keep it secret.

_Ring ring....Ring ring...Ring ring...Ring ring_

I looked down at the caller I.D. **MAMO-CHAN **flashed at me.

Right, then there was always Mamoru to straighten out. I grabbed the phone and answered it with a faux yawn.

"Mamo-chaaaan. Do you know how early it is?" I whined into the mouthpiece.

"Ah, sorry Usako," he seemed giddy, and that didn't usually bode well for my guilt factor. "I was just wondering if you were busy today?"

"Ummmmmmmm," I truly wasn't and I didn't know if I should lie or not.

"If you are that's fine!" I twitched as I heard the disappointment in his tone.

"No no, I'm free today. What is it you had in mind?" I felt like banging my head against my vanity.

"Could you meet me at Juuban park at noon? There's something I want to show you."

"Sure, where in the park?"

"The fountain, noon sharp! And Usako,"

"Yes Mamo-chan?"

"I love you."

"I know Mamo-chan. I," I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I love you too."

We both hung up and I stared out the window. I wondered what he had to show me. I frowned as I got a small knot in my stomach. Something told me today was not going to end well.

* * *

In case you're not an avid Three Lights groupie like I am and know all the words and meanings fo there songs; here's the lyrics Usagi focused on:

*"Yesterday you were so gentle,  
And today you're in the other guy's arms.  
Moonlight is shooting at the endless shore,  
Alas, I want to take you with me."*


	2. Interlude

A/N: Okay, I know this is short, but I'm already writing the next chapter. I don;t judge chapters on length so much as "This is a good place to stop, a nice cliffhangery spot that'll keep everyone interested. I'm trying to keep as much in Enlgish as possible, because I don't really like how some fanfics inster random commonly used Japanese phrases while the rest is in English. Lyrics will be in Japanese, because to me that makes sense, and simple things like henshin, fuku, senshi. etc will be too. Mostly because those are common words in my own vocabulary. So, as much as I wanted Usagi to scream; "Ai to Seigi no! Sera fuku bishoujo senshi! Sera muun! Tsuki ni kawatte, oshiokiyo!" I opted for the English translation instead, for integrity purposes.  
Love,  
Kirux

* * *

Voices  
Chapter Two: Interlude

* * *

The sun hung high above me, shining brilliantly over Juuban Park. It was a typical spring day, a little warm, but not so much that it caused discomfort. I sat on the edge of the fountain, hands wringing together in my lap, mind buzzing with thoughts of what Mamo-chan wanted, and what I wanted. I smiled a bit as flashes of memories crossed my mind. The first time we had met had been here, though I didn't know it had been you at the time. I found you egotistical and rude, but cute. I giggled softly to myself.

"It's always good to see you happy Usako," a shadow fell upon me and I glanced up to see Mamoru smiling down at me.

"You know me, always happy!" I laughed again, this time forced. I stood up and smiling weekly at him

"Yes, you are," he grabbed my hand and started walking us down one of the paths.

It was quiet as we walked, save for the chirrups of birds and the sharp chimes of passing bicycles. I took a deep breath in and relished in the smell of the flowers starting to bloom. Suddenly Mamo-chan pulled me off the path, leading me to a small clearing where almost every tree around was blossoming. I couldn't help myself as my eyes lit up at their beauty. I let go of his hand and took a few steps, spinning around slowly, my skirt twirling and flowing in the breeze playfully as I closed my eyes, tilting my face to the sky letting the sun's beams warm me all over.

"Usako..." I stopped, looking at him confused, "You're so beautiful."

"Mamo-chan," I felt my cheeks redden as he walked up to me, gently folding his hands over mine.

"Usako, I brought you here to---" suddenly there were a dozen screams as the ground shook. "What was that?!"

Without a second thought I rushed out of the clearing, running with all my might towards the screaming. I stopped at the small playground and stared in horror. A youma was there, pinning a young woman to a tree, cackling evilly. After I shook myself from my shock, I reached into my bag, pulling out my brooch. Raising it to the sky, I shouted words I never wanted to utter ever again;

"MOOON ETERNAAL MAAAKE...UP!" I closed my eyes and let the power of the ginzuishou wash over me, the sensation of feathers washing over me and my fuku appearing brining back memories, good and bad. When I was finished I struck my signature pose.

"Youma!" I yelled to the hideous monster, who looked at me and dropped his helpless victim. "I don't know how you got here, but I cannot excuse you for interrupting a maiden's innocent stroll through the park on such a fine spring day! For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The demon merely cackled and lunged towards me. I jumped out of the way, though barely. It was fast, I turned back in time to see it's black shadowy arm as it made contact with my stomach. I instantaneously doubled over, pain shooting through me causing me to fall to the ground. I stood up weekly.

'It's strong,' I grunted and leaped back, narrowly avoided another attack. 'This isn't good. I'm too out of practice.'

Then, suddenly but expectedly, a red rose came flying out of no where, cutting the forearm of the youma with its thorns. I looked up and sure enough, Tuxedo Kamen was standing atop the monkey bars, delivering some lame speech. I didn't hear exactly what he said, because I had stopped listening to them long ago. The youma blinked and listened to the caped man ramble on as I took out the moon scepter.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Mamo shouted, and I nodded, already ahead of him.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOOOON THERAPYYY...KISS!!" Beams of pink light hit the youma square in the back. It arched as it stuttered out a strained 'Beautiful!' and disappeared just as suddenly as it it had arrived.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped down and walked up to me, placing his hands on my shoulder. "Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

"Mmhm," I nodded, gazing up at him.

I saw the concern on his face, and felt my heart falter. Mamoru loved me, he truly did, and here I stand, unable to return the feelings. We stood there for a few seconds, before I noticed the people gathering around us. Their whispers grew louder as more gathered, and I looked around confused. People were use to seeing us by now, I don't know why all of a sudden we'd be such a spectacle.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," I whispered, "What's going on? Why are they staring?"

"Usako," he whispered back, "You transformed in front of everyone. They know who you are now."


	3. I'm Just an Ordinary Girl

A/N: Soooo I would have posted this at, I dunno, I decent time of night but I got caught up doing research. By research I mean watching Seramyu fansubs. And then googling Ono HIkari, a lot. /keeps her creepy fangirl side in check/ Another semi short chapter, but as before I already have the next chapter started, and should either finish it tomorrow or wednesday.  
Please Enjoy, and review!  
3 Kirux

* * *

Voices  
Chapter Three: I'm Just and Ordinary Girl

* * *

I stood there flabbergasted. I thought back onto the events that had just happened. I really had. I had stood there, in the open, and revealed my identity to everyone. I felt my cheeks flush as suddenly a small girl ran up to me and pulled on my skirt.

"Umm...Miss..." she blushed and looked at her feet, "Is there away...I could become a senshi, too?"

"Um, uh," I took a step back as that one little girl's courage seemed to motivate the others and soon enough I was being bombarded with questions. "I can't divulge..any...informatiiiyaaaa"

I panicked and ran off, using my superior athletics to my advantage. Jumping from the ground to the top of a roof with ease then hopping from roof to roof without breaking a sweat, Tuxedo Kamen never more then a few steps behind me. We reached Mamoru's apartment and stood on the roof. I let myself shift back to my normal self, generic Tsukino Usagi.

"I can't believe I did that!" I pounded my hands onto the hard concrete ledge.

"Usako, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Mamo put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "What's important is that you saved everyone."

"I guess, but what if this is a new attack, and more youma appear and I've put my family in danger?"

"I think right about now, your family is feeling the safest they ever have. If they've even found out," He turned me around and bent over, placing his lips on my forehead gently. "Now let's head inside and have some lunch, you must be starved."

As if on que, my stomach growled viciously, and I scratched the back of my head, laughing lightly. We worked our way down the stairs, trying to keep a low profile until we reached his apartment. Once we entered, I slipped off my shoes and headed to the living room, flicking on the TV as he walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging around cabinets. I flipped through the channels, looking for signs of the incident at the park. I found nothing though, but kept the channel on a local station, knowing that if anything turned up it'd be on there.

Mamoru appeared with a tray of tea and sammiches, and I felt myself drool. He set the plate down and I went right for them. Those tasty little treats never stood a chance. Mamoru laughed lightly and I blushed profusely. Just then there was dramatic music coming from the television.

"Breaking News! There seems to have been an attack at Juuban Park today, a little over 20 minutes ago. Witnesses at the seen say that a youma appeared and started harassing a young woman. At this point in time another young woman appeared, and transformed into Sailor Moon, as seen in this video sent in from a bystander." My eyes gaped as a poorly shot video from a cell phone showed me raise my brooch to the air, and feathers envelope me, dissipating a short time later to reveal Eternal Sailor Moon. "The girl in the video seems to be about 16, and here is a close up of her face. It is not sure yet if police will try to detain Sailor Moon for questioning..."

I curled my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth a little. Sure enough, about thirty seconds later not only was my communicator going haywire from all nine other senshi trying to reach me, but my phone wouldn't stop beeping from my family and friends calling constantly.

"Mamo-chan," I turned to him teary eyed. He wasn't the one I wanted here with me when this happened, but he's all I had. "What do I do?"

"Usako," he scooted over and placed his arms around me, holding my head to his chest, "I think you should face everyone together, but whatever you decide to do is up to you."

'Face everyone together.' I sat there for a few moments, the gears in my brain turning round and round, formulating a plan. I stood up, and looked down at Mamoru.

"I need you to drive me somewhere," I grinned at him, and he stood up and raised one eyebrow at me, grabbing his car keys. "No, we're going to need something faster, something flashier," He raised both eyebrows and grabbed his motorcycle keys and headed towards the door.

"I don't know exactly what your planning, but knowing you Usako," He grabbed our helmets and opened the door, tossing mine to me, "it'll be amazing."

* * *

Moments later Mamo's bike screeched to a halt in front of the television studio and I jumped off, turning around to give him a wink before running off into the building. Once inside ducked into the lobby room bathrooms transformed. When I finished I crept up to the doors and peeked in. I stopped and asked a receptionist briefly which floor the evening news was broad casted from. After a few double takes she stammered 'F-f-f-floor 5.' I said my thanks and rushed to the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. I reached the door to the studio and peeked in, waiting for just the right moment.

"Our phones seem to be ringing nonstop with information about this young woman, though there are many conflicting stories, on the phone now is..." the reporter was interrupted as I pushed open the doors, hard but not angry, and light from the main hallway filtered into the studio.

"Delving into a girl's private life, and revealing her secrets without her permission! These kind of trespasses are unacceptable! For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" I struck my pose, fully aware all cameras and eyes were on me.

"S-S-Sailor Moon!" The reporter gasped, standing up from her seat nervously. "Please...we didn't mean..."

I relaxed and took a few steps forward, and I think I heard someone squeak 'Please don't hurt me!' Continuing to walk slowly forward, I eventually let my transformation fade until I was my normal self and standing right in front of the news lady. I bowed to her and turned to the cameras, bowing again.

"Hello, I'm Tsukino Usagi, 17 years old in the second year of high school. I can be rash at times, and my friends would call me a cry baby. I also have an insatiable appetite, and I'm nearly always late for my classes, but...I'm actually the agent of love and justice. The pretty sailor soldier...Sailor Moon!" I stood up, staring at everyone staring at me.


	4. Chasin'

A/N: Happy Chrsimahanakwanzikah! This is my present to the readers; I know this chapter was a little late but with the holidays AND moving, I didn't have much time. So, not only do I get to the heart of the matter in this chapter, it's like _three times as long as my other chapters_! It's basically like getting THREE chapters in ONE update. And if you call now I'll throw in a free set of Ginzu knives! Eeeh!  
I wrote this rather late while i was pretty sleepy, and only proofread about half of it, so please don;t get mad at typos and stuff.  
Also te lyrics for the song I used in the chapter can be found anywhere on the web, if you need to know the English translation. It's from numerous Seramyu, and quit frankly my favourite Three Lights song.  
Please read and review! Love ya,  
Kirux  
PS: Special love to the readers that can tell me what other anime I stole from for this chapter.

* * *

Voices  
Chapter Four: Chasin'

* * *

It took the news lady a few moments to gather herself, before she smiled and offered me a seat. She was very polite, and seemed almost scared at first, but as the interview went on she relaxed. We sat there talking for the better part of 2 hours.

I answered her questions truthfully, or as truthfully as I could. There were questions I refused to answer; mostly about the identities of the other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen-sama. When she inquired about how I became Sailor Moon, I told her how Luna had found me. Granted, I didn't tell her Luna was a talking cat, I instead described her human form. I also didn't reveal I was the princess of a long forgotten and destroyed kingdom on the moon. It seemed to me that they would need some time to process that the sailor senshi were normal everyday girls when they weren't fighting, and that throwing something like ancient moon kingdoms at the world would further warp their sense of reality. When the camera shut down and it was truly just the crew and myself, I leaned my head back and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Miss Tsukino," one of the light crew came up to m shyly, "Um, I just want to say thank you, for all the things you've done as Sailor Moon. Especially a few months ago, one of the phages...was my sister and...if it hadn't been for you..." her voice trailed off and I heard her sniffle as she wipe her eyes furiously with her sleeves.

I stood up and hugged her, smiling. "It's going to be better now, much better. Chaos has been sealed, but if anything should happen," I let go and placed my hands on her shoulders, giving her a trademark Usagi smile, "I promise to be here for everyone, and to fight as hard as I can until the very end."

Clapping sounded around me and I looked around, blushing. Before I knew it everyone in the studio was grouped around me, asking me questions and telling me how grateful they were. As I started to leave the news lady stopped me and handed me a photograph of Sailor Moon.

"If you could maybe, sign it, for my daughter; she's a huge fan," I took the marker from her and grinned; I was now famous.

I walked into the lobby and found not only Mamo-chan standing there, but all of my senshi. I looked down to the ground and wrung my hands nervously.

"Hello, everyone," I peeked up at them, some of them, Rei and Haruka, sporting furious looks, while others smiled serenely, Ami and Michiru. Oddly enough, the latter were the scarier.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING UP THERE!?" bellowed Rei.

"I was...um..."

"Kitten, I know you don't always think things through but this is a whole new level of ditsiness for you!"

"Haruka-chan, please jus..."

"How could you just go and tell the world about yourself? What about your family!?"

"Mako-chan not you too, please..."

"Did you stop to think how hard it's going to be on us now to protect you?" Minako tapped her foot at me, arms crossed.

"And once people start delving into your life, there's a high probability that our identities will be revealed in due time," Ami was staring at her compact computer, tapping furiously.

"This poses a problem to us being the 'normal' girls you wanted us to be," Michiru turned her back to me, holding her violin case tightly.

"Princess, really? How coul-"

"ENOUGH!" I stomped my foot onto the ground, fists clenched and tears welling up. "They were to find out anyways, with the footage of my transforming! This made more sense, instead of all the reporters digging through so many peoples lives, then finding the truth and bothering me at my home. Imagine how much that would have upset Mama, a bunch of camera people perched on her doorstep for days waiting for me to come home! As for your identities, that shouldn't be a problem because the magic that keeps people from recognizing us still works for you. All the enemies are gone now; Sailor Cosmos sealed him. It was MY choice as both Sailor Moon and Tsukino Usagi to tell the world who I am, and it's YOUR choice to either support me on it or to leave it be. Nothing can undo what's been done."

Everyone was silent for awhile before Mamoru came over and put his arm around my waist.

"If anything this takes us one step closer to Crystal Tokyo. Everyone knows who Usagi is now, so when the time comes for Princess Serenity to reveal herself, it won't be as much of a shock," he looked down at me lovingly and my stomach churned. I still hadn't gotten the chance to tell him.

One by one the sailor system's guardians came to accept my decision, and by the time we left Minako was talking about how to do her big reveal, because she 'can't let silly Usagi outshine a true Idol!'

The next weeks were crazy. I had interview after interview, guest appearances on what seemed like every show known to man, and radio shows until all hours of the night. My family had taken the news rather well; my parent's yelled at me for keeping this from them, then my mom burst into tears thinking about how many times I could have, and almost did, die. My dad started worrying about all the boys that would be trying to flirt with me for my fame now, and Shingo said that he never would have thought his dummy of a sister could be so cool.

School started again in the fall, and I had the same homeroom as last year. I sat in my seat and turned around, thinking maybe he'd appear and sit down, too. I shook my head and turned back up front as the teacher cleared his throat.

"Miss Tsukino, just because you are famous does not give you an excuse to space out during my class."

"Ah, sorry, sensei!" I laughed lightly and scratched the back of my head nervously.

It seemed like everyone wanted to be my friend now, and my old ones became super protective of me because of it. Naru clung to one arm when we walked down the halls, and Makoto nearly drop kicked a boy when he tried to share his bentobox with me. Minako literally growled at some poor girl trying to team up with m during P.E. At the end of the day when we all sat down at the Crowne Parlor, I seemingly melted into the seat and just sat there, drained.

"Do you think this is what they felt like?" Ami said quietly, stirring her drink slowly with her straw.

"Who?" I said, turning my head to Unazaki-chan as she hands me my smoothie, smiling. She had already gushed all over me as she saw me, thanking me endlessly for all the time I saved her, Motoki and Reika.

"Three Lights..." Minako whispered softly.

"Oh..." I stared out the window, mind wandering...

* * *

"_But when I saw the rose...I remembered him!" my hands were clenched, and I was crying as the rain fell around me, soaking into my clothing._

"_Odango..." He stood there, listening as I ranted about Mamoru, about how I thought I could be alone._

"_But...I can't stand being alone!"_

"_Odango..." Seiya became sadder, still. As though I was missing something._

"_I want to see you...I want to see you Mamo-chan!" I fell to the ground and sobbed harder. Seiya knelt down in front of me,his hands on my shoulders, making me look up at him._

"_Am I not good enough?" I stood at him, wide eyed in shock. It's then that it all sunk in. The date, how he protected me. Why he was so sad around me all the time. Why he hated Mamo-chan. Seiya...loved me. _

"_Am I not good enough?" He repeated, staring into my teary eyes deeply, as I could see the tears start to well in his._

* * *

"You are..." I mumbled out loud without realizing.

"Who is what?" Makoto blinked at me

"What what? I didn't say anything!" I felt a sweat drop start to fall down my forehead.

"Yeah right! You said 'You are...' in a sad sort of way after staring out the window for a few minutes!" Minako slammed her hand on the table and got close to me, causing me to press against the seat tightly. "Now tell us what it was about!"

""I...I was thinking about..." Do I tell them? How will they react? What about Mamoru, I need to tell him first...I just...

"Are you Miss Tsukino Usagi?" I looked over to see a tall professional looking man, carrying a briefcase.

"Y-yes?" I answered, still shaken up.

"Good, good," the man straightened his tie and pushed his glasses up a bit, "My name is Sakano-san, I represent NG Records. We were wondering..."

"NG RECORDS!? Minako seemingly leaped out of the booth to be standing right next to the frightened looking man.

"THEY'RE THE MOST NOTABLE NAME IN JAPAN WHEN IT COMES TO MUSIC!" Rei was on the other side of him, stars seemingly in her eyes.

"THEY'VE PRODUCED SOME OF THE BIGGEST BANDS EVER!" Makoto was in front of the now very distraught Sakano.

"Yes...yes...we are but um I washeretotalktoTsukino-chan...." his voice got small and meek and trailed off as the girls started pressing closer to him and Ami stood up, and grabbed the three girls, dragging them away to another booth.

"I'm sorry about my friends," I moved my hand, offering the producer a seat.

"Yes, well, it is somewhat understandable...and I think I've managed much worse then them before," We both laughed softly for a few seconds before he set his briefcase up on the table, undoing the buckles and opening it. "Now, for the business I'm afraid."

"Business?" I stared at him confused as he pulled out a stack of papers.

"Yes, I'm here to offer you a recording deal with NG Productions."

"R-r-recording? M-me?" I pointed to myself and blinked stunned.

"Yes, well, Sailor Moon really. But seeing as you _are _Sailor Moon, well you get the idea," He turned the papers towards me and clicked his pen.

The next hour was spent sitting like that, Sakano-san explaining to me some of the finer details to the agreement. At some point I got confused and demanded that Ami-chan be able to sit in during it and read everything. After that, it was mostly contractual things between Sakano and Ami, but it seemed like by the end Ami was pretty happy, and Sakano was happy, and I was officially a pop idol.

The next day after school I was picked up by a very fancy car and driven to the recording studio. I was introduced to the CEO of the company, a very nice and surprisingly young man named Seguchi Tohma, who gave me a tour of the studio we were to be using, and introduced me to the person that was going to "help" me write the lyrics to my songs.

Days toiled away, then turned into more weeks, then a month or two. Press releases, photo shoots, voice lessons, recordings, fighting over lyrics, until final a release date was set; two weeks before Christmas. There was also a release concert; just me singing one or two of the songs before signing CDs for the select few who got pre-ordered copies. There was one song I demanded to sing, even though the other didn't even like that I recorded it.

The curtains opened, I was in my Eternal Sailor Moon fuku; lights shining onto me brightly. I looked out over the crowd and became nervous, but held my microphone tight.

"Good evening everyone! Are we all having a good time?" The audience hooted and hollered and I smiled, "I'm so happy everyone came here to see me sing for the first time! I do hope you like it!" more hollering occurred, and I noticed my senshi and Mamoru standing in the front row. "This first song is the first track on my new album! It's called "I am Sailor Moon!"

As the music belted out and I sang and danced along, I start to feel energized, almost hyper. It felt good, to sing and dance on stage, and I realized why the Three Lights acted the way the did at times. Why he was always so happy, all the adrenaline. The last notes faded and I took a bow and a drink of water.

"My second, and last, song for tonight was actually written by a some very close friends of mine. The never got to release while they were together, but I have decided," I heard Sakano-san's slightly tipsy voice shout out 'more like demanded!' and the crowd laughed, "to release it for them. They know who they are, I hope that where ever they are now, that they'll hear it." The lights dimmed and my heart began to race. The guitar started to play around me then the drums picked up.

"_Chasin' After You, oimotomete  
__Ano fureiguransu anata wo  
__Dare mo ubae yashinai sa  
__Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo"_

_Everyone was rocking to the beat, my heart pounding harder. Please hear me!_

"_Memorii wa biryuushi sa_  
_Deeply in my heart, shimi tsuita mama  
_ _Taema naku kakitateru  
_ _Kono kokoro, Crazy Me!"_

_All of our memories, do they fill your dreams as they do mine? Does your heart ache, like mine?_

"_Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no_  
_Imawa no kirameki ni kake_  
_Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto_  
_Hitasura chikau yo_  
_Shoutin' For My Love_  
_Shoutin' For Your Love"_

_Mamoru stiffened as if he knew I was singing for someone else. That I was singing for you._

"_Chasin' After You, mugen koete_  
_Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni_  
_Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa_  
_Kakushi kirenai sa"_

_Your smell, your warmth; things I didn't appreciate then, but long to feel them again..._  
"_Kono ude ni dakishimeru_  
_Hold you in my arms, tada sono koto wo_  
_Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu_  
_Miageru yo, Starry Night!"_

_I want you here with me more than anything else, I want to be with you! I should have told you then..._

"_Anata wa boku no yobikake ni_  
_Can't You Answer? Sube wo motanai_  
_Sono mama matte ite hoshii_  
_Kanarazu aeru yo_  
_Shoutin' For My Love_  
_Shoutin' For Your Love"_

_Seiya, you are good enough, always have been. Please hear me, and come back to me._

I closed my eyes, focusing on my message as my fans cheered. After bowing a couple times I went back stage, where Mamoru was waiting for me.

"You were stunning Usako," he smiled, but seemed sad.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan," I panted a bit breathless.

"You really made their song your own...gave it a whole new message if you will," he looked away, at the ground, as though trying not to cry.

"Mamo..." I took a step forward and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box.

"At the park, all those months ago now, I was going to give you this. Then the youma attacked, and you revealed yourself, since then you've been working nonstop; TV, magazines, books, now this. I have barely been able to spend time with you, and when I could you were distant, but so excited I didn't mind," he took a step closer to me, "remember that night when they left, you asked me if I loved you, and how. At the time it seemed an odd question, but now I understand. You knew, even then, that you didn't...that you don't...love me..."

He broke, and it was the most painful thing I've ever seen. The tears fell from his face freely, and he sobbed.

"Mamoru," I reached up and wiped the tears from his cheek, "I do love you, always have and probably always will. That's the thing, though. Our love, though it may have been deep and true and honest in our past lives, doesn't it just seem...expected of us in this life? My mother sent us to this time and planet to have new _different_ lives. I want to live this life to its fullest, and loving him is part of that."

"Usako," he cupped my cheek in his hand, "I will always be here, if you happen to change your mind."

He bent down, kissing my cheek softly for the last time. I grasped my hands together and held them to my chest as I watched him turn around and walk away. This is what I wanted, but did I feel so sad? I felt the tears start to slip down my cheeks as I walked slowly to my dressing room. When I got there and closed the door, I turned around to see Setsuna standing in the shadowy corner.

"The time line has changed, princess," Her arms were crossed, and the light glinted off her garnet orb.

"I figured it would," I sat down, "You're mad."

"I am not one to judge one way or another, and as of now the entire future is hazy. In fact, it's been changing since the day the left. Little things here and there, things normal people wouldn't realize, but I because it's my job." She took a few steps closer and knelt in front of me, her hand resting on my arm. "Princess, this life is yours to do with as you please, your mother would want no less. No matter what happens this earth will have a peaceful future so long as you are here to fight for that peace; neither your friends, grades, habits, nor husband can change that, understand?"

"Yes," I nodded firmly and smiled, still sniffling. She smiled back and handed me a tissue.

"Now put that bright smile back on and go give your fans an encore," she stood up and handed me a CD, "after you sign this of course."

* * *

These lyrics that sounded through my brain, why did they seem so familiar? The voice that sounded them, was hers wasn't it? I drifted between consciousness and sleep, light from the afternoon sun shining through my eyelids, causing the light to be a warm pink colour. He vision of an angel drifted into my mind, long golden hair flowing around her bare skin, wings wrapped around her to cover her slightly. I drifted next to her in my dream.

"_All of our memories, do they fill your dreams as they do mine? Does your heart ache, like mine?"_  
"Every night the same dreams of you, over time the ache in my breast became normal."

"_Your smell, your warmth; things I didn't appreciate then, but long to feel them again..."_  
"To have you in my arms one more time would be a gift from the gods above."

"_I want you here with me more than anything else, I want to be with you! I should have told you then..."_  
"Told me what?"

"_Seiya, you are good enough, always have been. Please hear me, and come back to me."_  
"Odango...I will, promise"


	5. Believe in Love

A/N: Okey dokes, so I finally got this done. Most of the rejoicing over this fact can be channled to Sailor Sayuri, whose lovely review definetly motivated me to write! This is, alas, a short chapter, but it's a chapter nonetheless. I do so hope you enjoy it!  
Love,  
Kirux  
BTWS (the new PS) I don't own anything in here expcept my love for Seiya x Usagi. All lyrics and names and ideas belong to Takeuchi Naoko, always have and always will.

* * *

Voices  
Chapter Five: Believe in Love

* * *

"_Chasin' after you, oimotomete"_ my fingers glided across the piano, finding keys they hadn't pressed in almost a year. _"Ano fureiguransu anata wo..."_

"Fighter, I haven't heard you play in so long," startled, I jumped and looked up to see my white haired companion smiling over at me.

"Ah, Healer," I closed the hatch to the piano and stood up, "I was just tinkering around, really."

"Didn't we write that song?" She sat on one of the lounge chairs in the room and gazed at me, her green eyes piercing into me almost knowingly.

"Yes, a very long time ago..." I started to walk away, heading back to my room.

"You need to forget her, Fighter," Healer said in a soft voice, causing me to stop briefly and turn my head back to her.

"I will when you do..." I continued to my room and laid down on my bed knowing that neither of us would be forgetting anytime soon.

Not to say we hadn't tried.

The first few months the three of us didn't even mention their names. We focused on rebuilding our home. When the star seeds had been freed from Galaxia's grasp, the entire population of Kinmoku-sei had returned, but it had not undone the mass destruction her attack caused. So we rebuilt. For months we toiled and worked; farmlands were tilled, houses and schools rebuilt, and after a while even the major cities were once again flourishing. So it was easy to forget,that was...until we were done. Maker, Healer, Kakyuu-hime, and myself returned to the palace and began to enjoy our hard earned rest. We tried to have things be as they were before, happy and care-free, but we couldn't make it the same. The heavy burden of our battle with Galaxia weighed in our minds and our hearts.

And at night...I had nothing but dreams of her. Taunting horrible dreams. Dreams that felt, smelled, looked, hell even tasted real, only to end in the same way; her long blond hair waving back and forth as she turned and ran into his arms. Then I'd open my eyes, bright sunlight shining into my room and another long day of mourning was upon me.

What if I had tried harder? If only I had gotten her to realise my love for her sooner. If I had stayed, or taken her with me. What could be happening now?

Maker likes to remind me that she has a preordained destiny to follow; marry the prince of Earth and become a great Queen. I tell him she'd be a great Queen regardless of whom she chooses as her King. The tall brunette then smiles and quips;

"Yes, her _KING_, not her _QUEEN_," Maker's voice was condescending and shrewd.

My natural form is my female senshi form, that is true, but on earth I chose to be male for that short amount of time. I can't say I particularly enjoyed it, but if it would make my Odango happy, I would surely do anything. My mind continues to wander, imagining a new future for the Moon Princess and myself, of how things could be, and I drift into sleep.

"_Oozora hirogeta mugen no tsubasa  
Hikari matotte ima habatakou  
Ashita e..."_

I was soaring above the clouds and the sky, I was drifting off into the stars. My wings beating hard and fast, carrying me to the one I longed to be with.

"_Anata no mune kao uzumete ato  
Sukoshi isasete ne  
Onna no ko de irareru hodo hora  
Okubyou ni naru no konna ni  
Dakedo  
Muzan na shiuchi yurusenai no  
Massugu ni hitomi wo muke  
Justice!"_

I saw you in front of me, crying so mournfully. I sped towards you, taking you into my arms and holding you tightly. I will hold you forever.

"_Hitori da keredo  
Oozora tobitatsu no  
Tsubasa ippai  
Chikara abite  
SHIRUBA MUUN KURISUTARU PAWAA  
Yuuki ataete ne  
Tatakau koto ga  
Ai no akashi to shinjite"_

Such radiance of strength, no one will ever shine as brightly as you in the sky. Someone such as you shouldn't have to fight, not ever. If I could only be there, I would fight for you always, as proof of my love.

"_Anata no mune natsukashi koe  
Tooku tatakau no hitori hanarete  
Daremo  
Shini yuku koto yurusanai kara  
Massugu ni kao wo agete  
Justice!"_

I felt you slipping from my grasp. I tried to hold on tighter, but you escaped despite my efforts. I called out to you, reaching out desperately.

"_Yume o shinjiteru  
Minna o shinjiteru  
Tsubasa ippai  
Yuuki mitashite  
SHIRUBA MUUN KURISUTARU PAWAA  
Daremo hitori ni shinai  
Tatakau koto ga  
Ai no riyuu to shinjite"_

"_Do you believe? In our love, in our dreams?"_ Her voice echoes in my mind as I pushed myself forward with all my might, chasing after her.

"_I do,"_ I could see her small pale figure ahead of me, and I strained with all might to catch up.

"_Then come find me,"_ she sped up, racing ahead leaving only a trail of small feathers in her wake.

I urged myself ever forward, grimacing as the cold winds of space blew threw me. I seem to travel forever, once again resigning myself as a shooting star; ever falling ever searching. This time, I knew I would find the one I was looking for.

I would find you, I would fight for you, I would do anything for you...my Odango.

"_Eien no yume Mitsumete ne MOON  
Shiruba Muun Kurisutaru Pawaa  
Dare mo hitori ja nai  
Ai wo shinjiteru  
Unmei no kizuna  
Ikuokusenman no toki wo koete yuku  
Shimpi no kiseki de  
Watashi no mune tsutsunde"_

A streak of light from the corner of my eye caught my attention. The Sol System's sun sparkled and shone brilliantly, his planets spinning unendingly around him. His light glinted off all their surfaces, but one glittered the most. I turned and flew out to it, opening my arms wide as I saw her, my Moon, standing waiting arms stretched out. Her eyes twinkled and her smile was serene and inviting.

I held her more tightly then I have ever held anything in my life. It was finally my turn to hold her like this, pressing our bodies so close together. The light of the sun shone fiercer, and I closed my eyes, tears streaming along my cheek.

"_Not yet...please not yet..."_ I kissed her forehead and her cheek, _"I'm not ready to let her go yet."_

My mind's eye started to haze as my actual eyes started to wake up, light shining through to create that dreaded pink hue once more.

I rolled over and let my eyes blink open, and stared out into the fading darkness. Slowly, my brain began to register my surroundings. Another morning back in the studio and not with my Odan...

Wait.

Studio?

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, sitting up and staring around dumbfounded.

I had woken up on Earth.

* * *

Footnote: Because I'm a loving caring authoress I will provide you with the lyrics down here. The song is called "Ai wo Shinjiteru" and is Eternal Sailor Moon's image song. It's also the song that partially inspired this fic, and the one I have been playing on repeat while I write the chapters.

Clad in light, on wings spread to the  
Infinite heavens, let's fly off now,  
Off to tomorrow....

Just let me bury my face in your chest,  
For a little while longer, all right?  
Look! I am becoming such a coward  
That I'm being like a little girl about this,  
But  
I cannot forgive their cruel behavior.  
I am turning my eyes straight towards  
Justice!

I am just one person, but,  
Flying into the heavens,  
Fill my wings  
Full of power,  
Silver Moon Crystal Power  
You'll give me the courage, won't you?  
Believe that my fighting is  
Proof of my love.

Separated from your breast, far from your dear voice,  
I am carrying on the fight alone.  
I will not permit anyone  
To go and die, so  
I am raising my face straight towards  
Justice!

I believe in our dream.  
I have faith in everyone.  
Fill my wings  
Full of courage,  
Silver Moon Crystal Power  
No one tries to be alone.  
Believe that my fighting  
Has the motive of love.

Moon is fixing her eyes on an eternal dream  
Silver Moon Crystal Power  
No one exists alone;  
I believe in our love.  
The bonds of our destiny are  
Crossing over eons of time, and,  
By some mysterious miracle,  
Are binding up my heart.


	6. The Wind, The Sky, Surely

A/N: Sweet jubilations I've finlly mananged to get this done. After about five tries of writing nothing but garbage, I was able to crank this puppy out. I truly have NO idea where to go after this, there's a lot I want to accomplish, but it mostly has to do with other pairings (Ami/Urawa, Rei/Yuichiro, Makoto/Taiki, Minako/Yaten, Haruka/Michiru, and some suprises) so if you don't mind reading all of those as well, I'll make it one big huge story of Doom, or Joy depending on how you view it. If not I mae them companion one shot stories, and finish this one assuming that everyone reads them. Then you'll be all kinds of confused and be like "WTF!?" and I'll be like "Well if you read the damn stories..." But I digress...  
Hope you like it! Lots of love;  
Kirux

P.S. I don't own any thing in here, and if you need the translation for any of the songs I recomend animelyrics dot com or sailormusic dot net.

* * *

Voices  
Chapter Six: The Wind, The Sky...surely

* * *

"It's begun," the green haired woman whispered, staring absently at the barely lit horizon. A single shooting star streaked across the waning night sky.

"What has, Setsuna-san?" The taller blond woman, fixing her tie in the mirror and buttoning up the jacket to her school uniform.

"The flow of time has begun anew," the rising sun glinted off Setsuna's garnet orb as she smiled softly. "Haruka, I know you are devoted to the king...will you be able to let this happen?"

"If it is the princess' will, I suppose I have no real choice." Haruka stood up straight and began walking out to where Michiru was waiting patiently, violin case in hand. As she reached the door frame she turned around and gave the other senshi a wink, "Besides Puu, this is your big chance right?"

The usually stoic woman began to blush furiously, muttering something unheard by her friend as she stalked away to her room.

"A new future..." Michiru stared out into a distant nothingness, seemingly letting it all soak in.

"Yes," The blond placed a hand on the smaller woman's face, shocking her back into the present.

"I wonder what has changed..." The violinist bit her lip fretfully.

"I know one thing that surely could never change," Haruka leaned down, her face mere inches from her companion's.

"Whats that, Haruka?"

"My love for you," with that she let her lips press against her fellow senshi's, wrapping her free arm around her waist and pulling her closer, wishing that every moment of her future could be this one.

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring dumbfounded around me. This was most definitely the studio where Taiki, Yaten, and myself had stayed during our visit to Earth. I stood up and began walking around, letting my hand glide along the dusty surfaces of instruments. My fingers stopped as they reached a smooth white sea surrounded by a shore of red. Images raced through my mind as I strummed against the guitar's strings softly. I plucked at the strings more as I picked up my long abandoned friend, placing it in my lap as I sat onto the couch. I strummed a few more notes, my memory plucking chords out of habit as I began to hum along. The hum turned into mumbles until finally I was singing out loud;

"_To oiyo sora kakenuketeku  
nagareboshi ni nega uyoima  
aitai to sasayaku_

_Toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
boku no yatsuto kizu ita no sa  
tarinai kakera ni_

_Search for your love, ginga unabara  
Search for your love, furehata da you  
Search for your love, kuru o shisani  
nagasarete yuku..."_

A loud twang interrupted me as one of my strings snapped. I cursed and brought my hand to my mouth, sucking on where the rogue chord had slashed me. I found my way to the bathroom, turning on the faucet to wash out the cut properly. This is when I first took note of my appearance. I had, in fact, reverted to my male form. I pondered this for a few moments, and shrugged. I can understand the weird sense it made; on Kinmoku-sei we had always been senshi, always transformed, but on Earth we had masqueraded as men, and therefore unintentionally choosing our 'normal' identities as male.

I stared at myself for a few moments. It would take some readjusting to, but I would get over it. It was at that time I realised both a) I was had a distinct lack of clothing on and b) a faint red glint in the corner of my eye. I grinned and walked into the closet, staring at the red suit I had once donned as Kou Seiya, lead singer of the Three Lights. I slipped the soft red fabric off the hangar and brought it to my face, it was surprisingly warm to the touch and smelled as though I had never even left.

"Hello again," I whispered into the red cloth, breathing in the faint scents that still lingered in it.

A dozen memories flashed through my mind at once. All the sweat, tears, laughter, pain, sorrow, happiness...so many memories I had locked away came flooding back and nearly knocked me off my feet. I took a step back and heaved a heavy sigh, shuffling over to my dresser and grabbing a pair of silk red pajama pants. Slipping them on and tyeing the string loosely I made my way around the house slowly.

Nothing had changed much, and thankfully our bills had been continued to be paid. Maker had been correct to set everything up to be paid from our bank accounts automatically, and I would have to be careful as to not tell her this because that would make her ego even more unbearable. I booted up the desktop we had and clicked on the T.V. I had a lot to catch up on before I tried to go out and mingle with the world. Vaguely listening to the newscaster ramble on about this weeks forecast, I wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

With a horrified scream I promptly closed it.

I would soon have to go get food...and a new fridge...and then donate this one to science.

Shuddering as I plopped onto the couch, I reached for the remote to start flipping through the channels. Instead I ended up turned the volume up as a news lady started her report.

"And finally, the long awaited day has arrived. Tonight is the first public concert of Tsukino Usagi, or rather, Eternal Sailor Moon," with that the anchorwoman's face got squished into the corner as a picture of a CD cover, featuring none other than my Odango-atama, took her place. "The lines to get in have already circled the block five times, and the police have had to intervene to resolve a few outbreaks between fans."

Odango...you really were singing out to me. I thought I was merely dreaming you, but it was truly happening. _'How I wish I could go...but it's hopeless isn't it?'_

Just then I heard the mail slit flap open and closed, and I turned around in time to see a small white envelope fall softly onto the floor. I walked over and picked it up, looking out the side window to see if the person was still there, but saw nothing. Refocusing my attention on the letter, I opened it carefully, pulling out a folded piece of paper. When I was done reading the short note scrawled onto the paper, I clutched it in my hand a grinned brightly. A glint of red once again catching my eye.

* * *

"Aaah the lines are SO LONG!" Minako cried out, nearly squeezing poor Artemis to death.

"Mi..Minako...can't...breath..." he gasped struggling fruitlessly to be free from the crazy teen girl's grasp.

"Hahaha, Minako-chan, did you forget we have special box seats?" Makoto came up and slapped her on the back, accidentally using too much force, causing Minako to become unbalanced.

The blond started waving her arms wildly trying to keep herself from falling, dropping her furry white companion who gleefully sprinted away to stand panting next to his black haired counterpart.

"Yeah, it's so cool, having access to all these back stage events with Usagi-chan," Rei said, clutching her ticket as Minako fell the ground, her eyes seemingly swirling in circles.

"It's like having those days back again," Ami whispered softly.

Minako picked herself up and joined everyone in silent reminiscing before punching her fist in the air. "Today is Usagi-chan's big day! We have to be happy for her! We have to believe in her and her message!"

"Her message?" the other three questioned simultaneously as Minako's eyes widened and she tried to scuttle away, but the taller brunette blocked her path.

"Now, now, Minako-chan..." Makoto loomed mere inches from her face, watching as the blond started sweating profusely, "What did Usagi-chan tell you?"

"It's n-n-nothing really," The smaller woman raised her hands in front of her, in a feeble attempt to protect herself.

"I don't think she's telling the truth," Rei was now right next to Makoto, glaring down at her fellow senshi darkly.

"Don't be silly, Rei-chan," Minako started backing up slowly.

"According to my calculations," the blue haired genius was typing frantically on her mini computer, "There is a one hundred percent chance you are lying to us," she turned the compact around to show a flashing 100% on the screen.

"Tell us or we're never talking to you again!" Makoto huffed, crossing her arms.

"AND!" Rei pulled out two tickets from her pocket, "I won't give you your ticket back and you'll miss the concert!"

"Rei-chan you wouldn't!" Tears started welling up in Minako's eyes. In response Rei took the ticket in her hands as though she were about to tear it. "STOP! I'll...I'll tell you everything..." The blond looked to the ground in defeat. Usagi-chan was going to kill her...

* * *

I felt my heart face and my stomach flutter. I could hear thousands of fans screaming from above the stage. Tonight was my big debut, my official introduction to pop idol stardom.

"Usagi-chan," Sakano-san walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, smiling, "It's time, are you ready?"

"Y-yes," with a firm nod and I grasped my hand around my brooch and closed my eyes. The platform I was standing on began to rise and the fog machines were turned on. When the platform reached the stage, the fog was just dense enough to see my silhouette but not my features."MOOOON ETERNAAL...MAAAAKE-UP!"

With a flash my transformation began, the haze shrouding my naked form from the audience, but still letting them see the process I went through, when my wings unfolded, the swept away the mist with ease, revealing me to the screaming crowd. Without missing a beat the music started up and I began to belt out my songs. One after another, I poured my heart and soul into my lyrics, sending my message loud and clear, hoping it would be heard. As the night drew on I finally had only two songs left, and was getting tired.

"This next song is a new one, and was not released on my CD. It's entitled _"Kaze mo, Sora mo, Kitto"_ and is dedicated to a very special friend of mine. Wherever he may be tonight, I hope he hears it."

"_Hitogomi ni kieteyuku  
Senaka ni mukatte te wo futta  
Kinou made ga uso mitai ni mieru"_

Please, God, let him hear me.

"_Namida deru hodo waratte  
Te wo tsunai de mitsume aeba  
Itsumo (anata no) nioi (kasukani)  
Mune wo setsunaku shita"_

Please, Silver Crystal, let there be a way for him to find his way here

"_Wagamama mo shitashi tsumaranai kenka mo shita  
Aenaku naru hi ga kuru koto mo shiranai de"_

I truly just want to be with him, now and always.

"_Ano hi oikakete  
Kimochi no subete wo uchiaketara  
Kaze mo sora mo mada  
Futari dake wo tsutsundeta"_

I can hear my friends cheering...Their love feels so warm, it gives me hope.

"_Ashita no koto omottara  
Kimochi ga sukoshi mae wo muku  
Kitto (dokokani) tsuzuku (chiisana)  
Michi wo aruiteyukou"_

They are smiling knowingly...Oooo Minako-chan! You're going ot get it later!

"_Hitori kiri ni natta  
Aitai yoru ni tsunaida  
Kotoba no rain mo  
Ima wa mou todokanai"_

Yet, I can use their support and love to strengthen my message!

"_Ano hi dakishimeta  
Shiawase wo kesshite wasurenai de  
Totemo suki ni natta  
Ano toki no jibun de iyou"_

Everyone, please lend me your strength this one last time.

"_Ano hi yume mite ita  
Anata no hitomi wo wasurenai de  
Kaze mo sora mo kitto  
Kanashimi wo keshite kureru"_

I need your strength to help send him my message.

"_Ano hi dakishimeta  
Shiawase wo kesshite wasurenai de  
Totemo suki ni natta  
Ano toki no jibun de iyou"_

Seiya! Please hear me! I don't know how much longer I stand this loneliness!

"_Ano hi yume mite ita  
Anata no hitomi wo wasurenai de  
Kaze mo sora mo kitto  
Kanashimi wo keshite kureru"_

The music faded and I could actually feel the crowd as they screamed and applauded. I took several small bows and beamed at them, hiding the turmoil I felt deep inside of my heart.

"Thank you!" I shouted, barely able to hear myself over thousands of voices. "Thank you everyone!With everyone's wonderful support this song was able to climb to number one across Japan nearly over night! My last song, _"Chasin' After You"_

"_Chasin' After You, oimotomete  
__Ano fureiguransu anata wo  
__Dare mo ubae yashinai sa  
__Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo"_

Something felt different, all my fatigue seem to melt away as the guitar sounded around me.

"_Memorii wa biryuushi sa_  
_Deeply in my heart, shimi tsuita mama_  
_Taema naku kakitateru_  
_Kono kokoro, Crazy Me!"_

My spirits soared, it almost felt like her was here with me.

"_Kono ude ni dakishimeru  
__Hold you in my arms, tada sono koto wo_  
_Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu_  
_Miageru yo, Starry Night!"_

My heart continued to pound faster. My senses tingled as the short musical interlude played. But suddenly, just as the the verse was about to pick up, all the lights dimmed save for a spot light focused on the platform started to disappear down stage. As it rose up my eyes widened at the sight of red. My mind went blank.

* * *

I held my hand to my chest, clutching in it a single red rose, my other hand behind my back and my head lowered. So many times I had made my appearance like this. Yet this time instead of being met with the shrieks of what were most likely rabid fan girls, I was met with gasps of shock and near silence. I turned to the blond senshi standing next to me, outstretching the rose to her as I brought the microphone out from behind my back.

"_Chasin' After You, mugen koete_  
_Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni_  
_Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa_  
_Kakushi kirenai sa"_ '

I heard you, my love' I thought to her, seeing the tears well up behind those gorgeous blue eyes.

"_Kono ude ni dakishimeru_  
_Hold you in my arms, tada sono koto wo_  
_Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu_  
_Miageru yo, Starry Night!"_

I took a few steps closer to her, and she reached out to take the rose from me, finally smiling.

"_Anata wa boku no yobikake ni  
__Can't You Answer? Sube wo motanai_  
_Sono mama matte ite hoshii_  
_Kanarazu aeru yo_ _Shoutin' For My Love_  
_Shoutin' For Your Love"_

I dropped the microphone and wrapped my arm around her, not caring who saw, not caring what they thought. Pulling her to me hard, I bent my head downward as she tiptoed up to me. Placing my other hand on her soft tear-stained cheek I pulled her mouth to mine, finally able to release all the love and passion that had been building for so long now.

Finally..I was able to be with my Odango.


	7. Falling

A/N: Was inspired after reading Sailor Moon manga...but ig got late...and now I'm soooo sleepy so I haven't fully proof read it but want to post it anyways, cause I can. I've decided where this going, I wrote a little outline and everything. Have to through some unexpected drama in here to make it all work out but it'll be fun to write, and hopefully somewhat easy. Also I have already started the next chapter and I'll work on that tomorrow and hopefully have it up sometime before bedtime.  
Love,  
Kirux

* * *

Voices  
Chapter Seven: Falling

* * *

His lips fell upon mine and I melted into his arms, like I had in so many of my dreams. I felt like I could stay forever in this moment, a quiet peacefulness settled around us as the audience was too dumbfounded to speak. He slowly pulled away from me, and I opened my eyes half way to see his dark blue orbs staring into me. His smile was soft and loving.

"Odango..." he barely whispered, gently wiping the tear that was siding down my cheek away with his hand. There was silence for a few minutes afterward until...

"THAT WAS THE BEST CONCERT EVER!" A girl screamed from crowd, breaking the silence and inviting a river of noise to start flowing through the night once again.

"Odango..." Still holding me to him tightly, Seiya looked out over the crowd, a lone sweat drop falling down the side of his face. "Maybe now would be a good time to leave?"

"Oh um..." I glanced around hopelessly, still too shocked to do much.

"I see you still panic easily," with that he scooped me into his arms and laughed softly. He turned back to the crowd and carefully took a bow, making sure not to drop me, before walking onto the platform, which began to lower immediately.

As it hit the bottom, he gently put me back onto my feet. I smiled up at him, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Seiya-kun, you're really here right?" I asked him with a shaky voice.

"Yes," he place his hand over mine and nuzzled into, kissing my palm softly.

"I'm so happy!" I threw myself into his arms and held onto him tight. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, placing more kisses on the top of my head.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, I think I'm going to barf," A deep, yet feminine, voice said with a twinge of disgust. I looked up to see Haruka and Michiru standing next to each other, with Setsuna a few steps behind them.

"Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, Puu-chan, what are you doing here?" I stepped in front of Seiya, one hand still holding his tight and the other clutched in front of my chest. Were they here to make him leave? I wouldn't let them keep me from him a second time.

"Relax, Princess," Setsuna said in her ever calm voice, "We are not here to take you from him."

"It's true," my love placed his hand on my shoulder and squeesed it tight, "In fact, were it not for them I would never have been able to get here tonight. It would seem Michiru-sama has some connection with your manager."

"Michiru-chan and Sakano-san?" I looked from Seiya to the three senshi and back, utterly confused.

"Some people are blessed with good fortune," the aqua haired girl said.

"By good fortune she means family connections," Haruka stated flatly, trying very hard to seem bored. "Sakano-san is her uncle."

"Sakano-san...is...Michiru's...what?" I stammered, my brain going into overload. In my new sense of confusion I felt my fuku start to fade as I shifted into my human form.

"It's not important," the violinist said.

"Right, what is important is that I have foreseen something," The green haired woman stepped forward, her garnet orb flashing in the light.

"You've had a prediction?" I felt myself tense up. The senshi of time only told us of what she;s foreseen if some tragic is about to happen.

"Sailor Star-Fighter, no...Kou Seiya," She started, staring at him with an eerie sense of seriousness, "It has been declared that your companions and yourself have been..."

* * *

"Relieved of duty!?" Maker cried out, staring at her princess in disbelief.

"Yes," Kakyuu stood before her throne, a look of sadness on her face.

"Princess, why!?" Healer clenched her fists hard, her entire body shaking.

"You have completed your mission and fulfilled your sworn oath," the fireball princess stated calmly, "Also, it has been vividly obvious that you three no longer wish to remain here on Kinmoku-sei, which as been proven by the abandonment of your leader, Star-Fighter. I hereby release you of your duties as Sailor Senshi, and in consequence, your identities as sailor senshi." With a flick of her wrist, Kakyuu summoned forth the two soldiers compacts, causing the two to shift to their chosen normal forms. "In accordance to Kinmoku-sei law, you are also banished from this Palace, seeing as you are no longer my senshi. Since I am still your friend, as well as your Princess, I will send you to where your hearts truly lie. Goodbye, my starlights."

"Princess, please no! Don't send us away like this!" Taiki cried out, slamming his fists against the orb of light Kakyuu had enveloped them him.

"Princess! Please, we don't to leave!" Yaten collapse to the ground, sobbing.

_'It's for the best,' _Princess Kakyuu thought as she sent the orb away, spiraling to the blue planet, _'This way I cannot hurt you by mistake. This way, Sailor Moon can protect you.'_ She looked back up at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle soundly in space.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. My princess had disowned me, her most loyal fighter. Well, I do suppose I wasn't that loyal anymore, I did kind of run away. I held my Odango closer to me, her warmth helping me to stay calm.

"That's so horrible! Why would Kakyuu do such a thing!?" She cried out, tears streaming down her face for me. I felt guilty as I smiled a bit, happy to see she cared so much for my companions and I.

"Her reasons are not yet clear to us, but we have a very ad feeling about this," Pluto stated, turning her gaze to the sky.

"As of now, there are no evil energies present within our solar system," Neptune twirled some strands of hair between her fingers as she chose her words carefully, "We should all just go about our lives as normally as we can, until something gives us the reason not to. We three will keep an eye o n things, and if anything should occur, we will be sure to handle it."

"And you better make sure nothing happens to her while she's with you."Uranus gave me that look that very clearly meant **'or I will destroy you.'**

"I'll protect her with my life, you know this," I gripped onto their princess tighter, worried that the blonde would come over and tear her away from me.

"USAGI-CHAN! SEIYA-KUN! OVER HERE!" Minako's voice made me shudder. Memories I truly DID want to forget came rushing back to me.

"Odango," I whimpered, taking a few steps back as I saw the four inner senshi come rushing towards us, knocking over poor bystanders in the process.

Suddenly we were surrounded. Three of the four girls all started chattering at once, and the three older women smirked almost evilly at me as they disappeared into the shadows whence they came.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Minako-chan shouted.

"SEIYA-KUN WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" Rei screamed at me, inches from my face.

"More importantly HOW did he get here?" Ami was fiddling with her computer next to the three rampant girls.

"IS TAIKI-KUN WITH YOU!?" Makoto squealed, looking around eagerly.

At the mention of Maker's human name, I saddened, thinking back to what Setsuna had told me. Sensing my shift of mood, Usagi grasped my hand tighter.

"Taiki should be arriving..." I was cut off by bright flash of light and a loud popping noise. In front of me lay two bewildered, upset, wet, and very naked men, "...right about now."


End file.
